


Bleached (too thirsty for this)

by watername



Series: Dye Hard [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory, victory, victory, he thought fervently and tried to look more like a sexy bad boy and less like he was about to dry hump the bedspread. (a story in which our blonde maknae learns the hard way it's not nice to tease his hyungs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The current situation is the most dire Seungri has ever faced, and he’s including a firework to the face.

The surroundings aren’t the problem. He’s in, as deserved, an upscale hotel room, where the shampoo is as expensive as a front-row seat, and the bed is so soft he has a reverential fear it will eat him in the night. The group has finally finished all the work on the album, and they’ll be shooting the trailer for the tour later this week. He’s gotten 100,000+ likes on his last selca – also deservedly, as he looked awesome. Everything is good.

Except for the fact he has managed to get irresponsibly aroused and has no method of outlet. Oh, his hands aren’t broken. Even if they were, Seungri has been inventive and horny enough in the past to get around that obstacle with minimal delay.

The cause of his problem is his hair. He looks _awesome_ as a blond - he had just gotten back from the salon less than an hour ago, but the sinking feeling in his stomach, and the tightening like cords around his thighs, pelvis, groin, have been growing ever since.

If you’re blond, no masturbation – that’s the rule.

 

_“Wow- I mean -”_

_“Really?”_

_“-Bad idea.”_

_“Agreed.”_

_Jiyong makes a whiney noise in the back of his throat as he rocks on his heels like he didn’t just suggest limiting the sexual appetites of four twentysomethings and one teenager. A bright, cheeky grin worms onto his face while the most vocal naysayers – Seunghyun and Youngbae – look at him like he’s stupid._

_Seungri doesn’t think it’s stupid, but he’s also 19 and imagining exactly how many ways he could be for once be in control above his hyungs._

_“It makes you work for it. And none of us are afraid of a little hard work,”Jiyong says confidently, though his eyes slide a little towards Seunghyun at the ‘none of us’. His hyung looks offended and puffs out his cheeks._

_“See if you’ll get anything out of me, then,” he says._

_Youngbae manages to exude “you’re a dumbass” and “all of you are too horny for this to work”. Apparently, however, the potential of watching the others fail miserably is appealing,  as he lets out a put-upon sigh and shrugs his consent._

_Daesung nods, and no one looks surprised. Even Youngbae’s managed to get caught with his pants down at least once,  but either Dae is the fastest, cleanest, and stealthiest hand in all the eastern hemisphere or he doesn’t indulge at all._

_Agreement across the board, with a few stipulations, follow:_

  * _If you’re blond, only other members of Bigbang get to touch you._
  * _You can’t lay your dick in someone else’s hands._ (This is hastily added by Youngbae after seeing the look on Jiyong’s face.)
  * _No one else knows about it._



 

Six years and an uncomfortably confined erection later, Seungri finally agrees with Youngbae and Seunghyun. This was a **terrible** idea.

For once, he did not want an erection. He very much anti-wanted an erection. Just minutes before leaving earlier, his hair still an untouched black, he had hastily jerked off while leaning against the wall in the bathroom. He had watched himself in the mirror through half-closed eyes; his mind had been furiously trying to skip through every single thing that had ever gotten him off.

Over the last few weeks, ever since his new hair color was decided, he’s been trying to excise every horny thought possible. He thought he was being successful, but _apparently not_ because it feels like his zipper might make a permanent indent into his cock.

None of his bandmates had even afforded him the dignity of faking pity: no _poor maknae._ Just a lot of smug looks, and – so conveniently – all of them were too busy to ever be alone with Seungri. It made his efforts to evict all horny thoughts much more difficult.

He laid himself down on the bed sideways and propped his head up on his arm. The TV was already on, but he made a grab for the remote to find something aggressively unsexual. 

Because _of course_ , the first channel he turned to was airing the interview they shot yesterday.

A half-formed noise crawled out the back of his throat before he could stop it. He had made a healthy habit of watching their interviews multiple times, but for this the regular twinge of interest is coupled with the curled heat in his belly.    

Between answering questions, were they thinking about him alone and hard in this hotel room?

A trail of the heat from his belly shoots up his spine. All the smug looks from the past couple of weeks weren’t present on the screen, but he could read it on all of them - behind Seunghyun’s stupid sunglasses, in Daesung’s smile, in the glance exchanged between Jiyong and Youngbae when he’s joking with the MC.

He groaned and let his head fall to the bed. _Fucking goddamn_ … He should have known this was coming. Everyone dealt with it in their own way in the past.

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, Seunghyun had spent most of Jiyong’s blonde days ignoring leers and drinking heavily, but he wasn’t left wanting. Seungri was more than willing to intercept all leers.  

Daesung was hardly expected to be on the same level of Jiyong, but with their ‘blond rule’ their awareness of how little he was bothered was heightened. He never gave a single indication that it was giving him trouble.

There was one exception, though.

Seungri licked his lips as his cock twitched at the memory. They had been in New York, filming for Bad Boy. Daesung had complained to the cameras, smilingly, about the cold. Shortly after that, he had ducked into one of the buildings to use the bathroom. Seunghyun had followed, his eyes alight, blowing air into his hands as he rubbed them together.

The older hyung’s later, lazy excuse was that he needed to be kept warm.

* * *

 

Seungri bit his lip and closed his eyes back in the hotel room. If he didn’t show any frustration, would that get one of his hyungs to take pity on him?  

If that was the case, he was going to spend the rest of the year hunched over.

* * *

 

He would say that Youngbae was as unaffected as Daesung, except there was no good way to measure that. This was the time of Ringa Linga and…well. Everyone had wanted a piece of him. Everyone got one.

Seunghyun looked like he was handling it fine – contrary to everyone’s expectations.

Then Dae walked in on him jerking off the night of the MAMAs. Seungri remembered the irritation: just because he was their hyung didn’t mean that he got to skirt the rules.

He had argued later, unconcernedly, that it wasn’t really blonde, it was _white_ , and there were no rules set for white.

All four parties had simultaneously called bullshit – even Daesung, who was looking quietly satisfied himself. Seunhyun had pouted and grumped and groused but they didn’t catch him after that.

* * *

If Seunghyun hadn’t been an idiot and made that argument, he would have used it for himself right now. He pulled out his phone and turned on the front-facing camera, frowning slightly. He blew a stray hair away from his forehead. It really was more white than anything else.  

The door creaked open. He twisted to his side and watched Jiyong enter the room.

His eyes fell on the length of his body, lingering on the obvious bulge.

“Need a hand?”

Seungri huffed. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, you wish,” he said as he smiled crookedly and fell onto the bed beside him, close enough that the dip in the bed caused Seungri to roll towards him. His length prodded into his hip. Even this small pressure had his eyelids fluttering.

“You are the least funny person I’ve ever met,” he mumbled and nuzzled against Jiyong’s bare shoulder. Fingers briefly twisted in his hair before stroking down to his neck. He let out a low groan at the sensation, only to have it taken away as the other man rolled off the bed and stood up.

He lifted his head and looked at him despondently. Jiyong raised an expectant eyebrow.

_"It makes you work for it. And none of us are afraid of a little hard work.”_

He could do this.

He’d read the comments on his solo MVs.

Time to seduce the fuck out of their leader.

_Victory, victory, victory_ , he thought fervently and tried to look more like a sexy bad boy and less like he was about to dry hump the bedspread.

From the look on Jiyong’s face, he was less than successful, but, laughing, he began to slide down his pants, inch by painstaking, teasing inch, despite Seungri reaching out to speed along the process.

“Ah, why are you rushing?” he said neutrally and pulled them off. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Seungri slid down to settle beside him and fought the urge to grab his hand and place it directly on his cock for relief.

His eyes glazed over as Jiyong’s hand rubbed gently at his thigh, his fingers curled inward, tracing wide lines. Air sucked in between his teeth as he took a shuddering, whining breath when one of those fingers teased down between his legs. He fell backwards onto the bed as his hyung cupped him through his pants.

 

_Finally_.

 

And then the door opened again.

 

“Oh, already?” Seunghyun scoffed from the doorframe as he looked at the picture they made. “That was quick.”

Jiyong cast a smirk towards a befuddled Seungri.

“What can I say? He was convincing.”

“More like you have no self-control.”

He turned his gaze back and forth between the two as Seunghyun took off his glasses and folded them neatly on the dresser.

“Both.”

Seungri’s breath caught as the older man began unbuttoning his shirt without a rush. He fought his brain as it shot him through with images of both men touching him, kissing him, relieving the pain that was aching throughout his entire body. He swallowed once, twice, three times before trusting his voice to not shake.

“Um…”

 

_Fuck._

 

Both of them looked at him with plain amusement. Seunghyun finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off without looking away from the pair.

“So you didn’t tell him?” he asked with a smile and stood at the end of the bed.

“Tell me what?” Seungri’s voice cracked as Seunghyun leaned over him, his arms on either side. He fell flat back onto the bed as Jiyong massaged him slowly. His heart picked up a rapid pace as the other man cocked an eyebrow.

“We’re not here for you, maknae.”

Jiyong winked at him and let go of his cock; he reached up, wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss instead. He let out a small, pleased groan as the larger man pushed him down and began sucking at his neck.

Seungri watched in disbelief as Jiyong rolled his hips up and roamed his hands freely across Seunghyun’s chest, to his sides, and then slid down the small of his back until they grabbed his ass unashamedly. He couldn’t stop watching as they groped at each other, as Seunghyun’s fingers fisted in Jiyong’s hair and pulled back hard so he could lick a long, uninterrupted stripe against his neck, as Jiyong left scratches long and red at his hips, as they pulled and pushed and rolled against each other in the low light, with Seungri on the same bed.

 

_This was torture,_ he thought first, and then second, _that was the point_.

 

He wanted to bite his lip until it bled. Unconsciously his hips moved back and forward in time with their movements, as though it was him being held down by Seunghyun as his mouth captured his hungrily. Or maybe he wanted to be on top of Jiyong as he ground up against him rhythmically.

Maybe he wanted both.

 

But he had to earn it first.

  


	2. Chapter 2

Seungri had a semi-sordid sexual history behind him, and he was perfectly capable of pulling people in but A) those people (mostly) hadn't been his members, and B) when they were his members, he didn't have to construct a game plan when his cock was being greedy with literally all of the blood flow in his body.

Seunghyun and Jiyong were still moving against each other; Seunghyun's hand had dipped down, low, between Jiyong's legs and gripped him there. Seungri could see the sharp movements from where he sat, at how with each tug Jiyong's hips rose from the bed like they were spikes on a heart monitor. Seungri had managed, at some point between marathon masturbation sessions, to imagine how he could get each member to address his dire penis needs - and, admittedly, they weren't the most fleshed-out plans, but they seemed  _doable._  He had a vivid imagination and historical reference points for each of them. 

 ** _This_  - **Seunghyun  _and_ Jiyong - was not in the play book. Hell, this wasn't even in the appendices under, Never Going To Happen, But Let's Think It Through Logically Anyway.

He swallowed heavily and inched closer to the duo, who appeared to not even process his presence, given that Jiyong's eyes were closed as Seunghyun thoroughly tongued his nipple. He slid down beside Jiyong and turned onto his side, watching the cage of his chest rise and fall hypnotically.

He leaned up, butted his arm against Seunghyun's head, and pressed his lips against Jiyong's, groaning a little as the older man opened up easily beneath him. Jiyong tasted ashy - Seungri _hated_ cigarettes, but it only made him think of how unfair it was that Jiyong and Seunghyun both looked attractive smoking, and that, of course, led his cock to a new round of Uncomfortable Throbbing just as Jiyong let out a high whine. Seungri felt proud for a moment before he heard Seunghyun's throaty laughter, and he saw the teeth marks like a moat around the bud of Jiyong's nipple. 

Well, that was just misleading. 

Frustration and annoyance making him bolder, he shoved at Seunghyun's shoulder so that he could clamber on top of Jiyong, legs straddling his. He pointedly looked at Seunghyun - who was still smug, damn it - before leaning down and kissing Jiyong with purpose, grinding down so that his Neglected Dick (TM) could remember what it was like to be attended to. 

Success: Jiyong was now making a whiny noise exclusively because of Seungri's tongue usage, and Seunghyun now also had the Neglected Dick (TM).

Continued failure: Seungri's dick, which was still confined by his mortal enemy, pants. 

Seunghyun's large hand, however, was snaking its way between the two bodies and he was playing coyly with the button, before moving down to the zipper and pulling it up and down, despite the grunt of protest from Jiyong, whose naked thighs were experiencing more levels of metallic contact than he was prepared for. But Seungri, to be honest, could not give less of a fuck when Seunghyun finally stopped teasing and left the zipper open for his index and thumb to encircle the head of his cock and _squeeze_. 

He choked into Jiyong's mouth, a less than graceful picture, and suddenly he was the one being purposefully kissed and tugged at; Jiyong's hands found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, leaving his cursedly blonde hair mussed and messy. His hyung looked up at him, at the desperate and horny image that was  _not_ seductive,  _not_ enticing, and grinned at his dire straits. 

"Good enough for you, hyung?" Jiyong asked, looking over at Seunghyun who (Seungri choked, again), had managed to pull his own cock out with his left hand and was stroking it lazily, like he didn't have a care in the world, even as his right hand continued to exert pressure over Seungri's Less Neglected Dick (TM). 

Seungri looked over at him, pleadingly, and pushed his hips forward so that Seunghyun's hand slid further down. Seunghyun's mouth twitched, a sign that Seungri had begun to recognize as a very bad one.

"No, I'm feeling left out," he said poutingly, as he removed his hand from Seungri's pants. He also stopped his ministrations with his left hand and left it still at the base of his cock, leaving it open and exposed and clearly Neglected.

Jiyong pushed him off before he could even make the move - and he  _would have_ for the record, but his hyungs have no patience - and he half-stumbled into a crouch beside Seunghyun's lap.

He swallowed Seunghyun's cock, just to prove a point, and thought this was actually good, because he didn't have any outstanding fantasies about this, but then Seunghyun groaned, deep and heavy in his chest, and flopped back onto the bed, and his dick twitched in his mouth when Seungri ran his tongue along the underside, and then he definitely had an outstanding fantasy about this. Jiyong didn't help, looking at the pair of them with less amusement and more arousal, and he was attending to his own cock, pulling at it urgently as it stood at attention.

Right.

That put him back on course.

Get Jiyong and Seunghyun off - he'll add sucking cock to his ever-growing list of Skills - and he would get off. 

With that in mind, he grabbed Seunghyun's hand and hauled it off his cock, and put his hand there instead. He stroked up and down, his hand chasing his lips as they tasted every inch. He swallowed the urge to cough as he pushed himself down, so deep that his nose was buried in the dark curls of hair. When Seunghyun twitched, it hit the roof of his mouth and he hummed, hard. Delight flooded his body when Seunghyun cursed above him. 

He was just getting into it, pursuing Seunghyun's orgasm relentlessly. He slid his free hand lower and touched there, where it was soft and he went as hard as he could with his mouth, numbing it, and as gentle as he could with the tips of fingers, lightly rubbing the skin there between his fingers until Seunghyun's panting and not even close to coherent.

It's the closeness of reaching his goal that made him protest when Jiyong was suddenly behind him, manhandling his hips as he pulled Seungri's pants down. He tried to verbalize the merits of continuing as is, but the world was robbed of what would undoubtedly be a very eloquent discourse, but Seunghyun wrapped his hand in his hair and forced his head back down, sliding his cock between his wet lips again. He hummed, again, but was reasonably distracted by the feeling of cold lube being rubbed around an area he's very particular about, and Jiyong  _knows that_ , the bastard, teasing his fingers around the rim until the lube is warmed up.

The last time he took it there - he tried in vain to do the calculations for when Seunghyun had blue hair - regardless, _too fucking long_ but Jiyong was nudging against his entrance with his cock, and he arched his spine and worked his knees apart so that his entrance was unimpeded, and continued to work at Seunghyun's cock because his distraction had caused Seunghyun's breathing to even out, and he couldn't have that.

Jiyong pressed inside of him and it burned at the tightness, but his hands were at Seungri's hips, holding him steady and still while he adjusted the angle. Seungri groaned as he began to slide in and out of him at an increasing pace. His body rocked back and forth and for every inch that Jiyong's cock filled him from behind, Seunghyun's cock filled him at this mouth. Jiyong rubbed the sides of his body with his small, smooth hands and folded over him, resting his chin against his spine as he pumped. 

Seungri concentrated hard, and tried to regain the rhythm he had before, but when Jiyong snapped his hips against him, his mouth fell open and useless, and Seunghyun took advantage of it, bucking upwards and fucking his throat. His voice was going to be scratchy and useless after this, and dancing was right out, but neither of his hyungs seemed to care, using his body hard in pursuit of their own pleasure.

Meanwhile, his Once Again Fully Neglected Cock (TM) was leaking and slick as it rubbed with every jolting thrust against the bedsheet.

Jiyong wrapped his hands around Seungri's shoulders and threatened to pull him up, but he could sense Seunghyun was close and he tightened his lips around his cock and tongued at the slit at the head. He had just tasted the first bead when Jiyong succeeded at pulling him back. The rest of the cum followed in a sputtering arc that landed on Seungri's face. He thought  _pink, that's not fair_ , but Jiyong pushed all thoughts out of his head as Seungri landed on his lap, and the new angle had their leader's cock just grazing against his prostate. 

Jiyong sucked at his neck and now Seungri couldn't dance, or sing, or wear shirts with exposed necks, but it made him breathless and a little braindead with each prick of his teeth against his skin. He was hitting him at the perfect angle, and he wanted to cry, since he was essentially teetering on the edge of a cliff with his orgasm at the bottom, but Jiyong's holding him back. 

"Here's your hand, maknae," he panted into his ear just as Seungri was about to cry uncle, and Seunghyun - he would never say anything bad about his hyungs ever again - because Seunghyun was wrapping long fingers around his naked cock and pulling and stroking and he wasn't going to stop, he just needed this a little more -  _ **fuck**_

Jiyong thrusted up into him and filled him up, but he was heady and boneless and this close to passing out, but for Seunghyun laughing and holding him up by the shoulders. His cum was all over his hyung's lap, tangled in the dark hair. 

He was so relieved he didn't even say anything as Seunghyun pulled him off of Jiyong and laid him on the bed, and wiped his mouth with the corner of the bedsheet. He barely processed both of them stroking his head fondly as he fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up with morning wood, he screamed in frustration against his pillow as Jiyong cackled and took a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, green.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of hair dye that goes around 5 guys makes for some interesting ideas. A lot of comments about Seungri and TOP looking "angelic" during MADE is responsible for this.


End file.
